


Grotesque

by bbhxxn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, probably too candy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhxxn/pseuds/bbhxxn
Summary: Есть список вещей, которым Холмс никогда не изменяет. Но даже шерлоковское «никогда» можно изменить, подобрав нужного человека.
Comments: 2





	Grotesque

_Шерлок любит издеваться._

Это Энн поняла примерно через месяц непосредственной близости от него. Поначалу не видя абсолютно никакого интереса со стороны детектива, будучи уверенной в спокойном, хоть и временном, проживании. Но то было лишь поначалу. Спустя какие-то несколько дней после заселения в квартире, в которой пока что безвылазно обитали оба, повисло непонятное напряжение, что создал именно Шерлок.

Внимательный взгляд время от времени и лёгкая полуухмылка следом. Несущественные просьбы, которыми тот часто вытаскивал Энн из работы, а потом ещё более нечитаемый внимательный взгляд, после которого следует кроткий кивок и снова неопределённое движение пальцами. Знает, что фетиш? Невозможно. Эксперимент? Джон говорил об этом? Что-то точно говорил. Девушка носочком отталкивается от стола на крутящемся стуле подальше от вновь звенящего телефона с лаконичным "ШХ" и останавливается в середине комнаты, в задумчивости глядя в потолок, который мелкими крапинками украсили трещины. Только не обращай внимания. Не обращай внимания.

Кружка с тёплой жидкостью внутри приятно греет руки, окутывая сознание фальшивой дымкой безопасности.

_Рядом с Шерлоком никогда не будет безопасно._

Это ещё одна вещь, которую понять сразу было невозможно. Аура какой-то неприкосновенности, которая первое время особенно ярко охватывает разум. Вся эта мнимая предосторожность "не отвечай на звонки с незнакомых номеров", "смотри по сторонам, когда выходишь из дома", "не смей говорить кому-либо, где и с кем ты живёшь" - всё это бесполезно. Если врагам Шерлока нужно будет достать её, то они это сделают, какие бы чудеса конспирации и осторожности девушка не проявляла. Шерлок это прекрасно понимает, и более того - знает, что Энн давно в это не верит, но упорно продолжает вдалбливать в голову. Успокаивает? И на том спасибо.

— Я ценю твою заботу, Шерлок. — видимо, тот совсем не ожидал, что девушка сможет бесшумно оказаться у него за спиной, а потому дёрнулся, чуть не опрокинув левой рукой нетронутую кружку с уже давно остывшим чаем на ноутбук. "А ведь так ворчал, что я готовила его целых десять минут!". Тихо выходит из-за спины и останавливается прямо напротив его кресла, из-под ресниц наблюдая за нарочито медленными движениями.

— Взаимно, Энн. — не отвлекается от очередного очень интересного текста на экране и улыбается своей дурацкой лёгкой улыбкой, словно не замечая прожигающего взгляда напротив. Только не обращай внимания. Это Шерлок. С ним всё выходит за рамки разумного.

_Шерлок не обращает внимания на время._

Хочется как-нибудь наорать на Шерлока, что отрывает от работы, когда пальцы сами бесконтрольно стучат по клавиатуре и пред глазами расцветает очередная сцена, которая бесспорно хорошо впишется в сюжет. Это, конечно, иногда выводит из себя, но больше всего детектив любит поднимать девушку примерно в тот момент, когда облака за окном начинают приобретать нежный светлый оттенок от скрывающегося за ними солнца. Раз за разом тот вырывает из сладкой дрёмы перед утомительным днём, состоящим из беготни по редакции, бесконечными разговорами с подчинёнными, да работой над текстами. Каждый раз Холмс в такую рань поднимает Энн и каждый раз с очень недоумёнными лицом наблюдает за жалкими попытками девушки сосредоточиться за словно усыпляющим голосом детектива и понять, что же он всё-таки хочет. В конце концов через какое-то время Шерлок полностью погружается в своё дело и, таким образом, милостиво отпускает Энн досыпать ещё несколько часов перед официальным наступлением утра. Сквозь дымку, состоящей из его магического голоса и приятного тепла от пледа на плечах, понимает, что Холмс привык, что Джон всегда был рядом. Был всегда тем, кто будет сможет дать совет, хотя для детектива это было чаще всего бесполезным, молчаливо выслушать его монологи и по-особенному, лишь одному Джону известному способу, поддержать. Кто бы полгода назад сказал, что Энн будет даже рада подобным способам проявления заботы для вечно занятого Холмса, то та бы в лицо засмеялась тому умнику.

_Беги, если видишь Холмса в дурном расположении духа._

А это девушка знала ещё до того момента, как лично узнала сыщика. Эту фразу Джон повторил раз шесть разными интонациями в течении всего нескольких минут. Как оказалось, напрасно. Недовольный мужчина словно испарялся, если видел Энн в радиусе ста метров от себя. Причину такого странного для Холмса поведения установить не удалось спустя месяц, даже спустя два девушке так и не удалось разузнать истинный смысл тех крайне убедительных слов Джона. Но проверить предостережения Ватсона на практике и злить детектива Энн так и не решилась.

_Холмс обожает порядок._

Свой особенный, разумеется, но порядок, и любое изменение в его пространстве и перемещение предметов сопровождается нудным ворчанием "ну я же говорил не трогать мои вещи!" и мгновенной отменой тех самых изменений. Шерлок каждый раз угрожает, что будет жутко злиться и скажет Джону забрать девушку подальше от его дома, но в конце концов вздыхает, как-то по-особенному мягко улыбается и качает головой, мол, но ладно, так уж и быть.

_Шерлок любит, когда его замечают._

Это именно тот человек, который обращает внимание на мелочи и ожидает такого же внимания на них со своей стороны. Когда замечают его мимолётное приободряющее прикосновение к плечу, будто случайно брошенное слово, которое почему-то так сильно внушает уверенность, любит все-все восхищенные взгляды, благодарности, даже _мысли_. Ещё одна совершенно необъяснимая мысль, которая день за днём всё крепнет. Он совершенно точно знает, о чём думает тот или иной человек в его присутствии - иначе объяснить его односторонний разговор с самой Энн, пока та жутко болела и не могла выдавить из себя и слова, никак нельзя.

— Мистер, вот ваш ужин. — Энн ставит перед носом мужчины ароматное блюдо и садится в чертовски удобное, после столь загруженного, как эмоционально, так и физически дня, кресло напротив, хватая меню и выдыхая словно в никуда. - Кофе тоже принесу, но через 5 минут.

_И она тоже, похоже, знает, о чём думает Шерлок._

_А ещё Шерлок Холмс ненавидит чувствовать себя уязвимым._

Холодный лондонский ветер, что бесцеремонно проникает в небольшую комнату под крышей,пробирает буквально до костей, но детектив не двигается с места, позволяя ему растрепать кудрявые локоны. За прошедший час в непосредственной близости от открытого окна заледеневшая девушка уже практически перестала обращать внимания, постепенно увязая в своих запутанных коридорах мыслей и тяжёлой атмосфере вокруг, пока Холмс, виновник этой самой атмосферы, не двинулся всем телом, в момент поворачивая голову в её сторону. За мгновение до того, как тот открыл рот, захотелось заткнуть его, закрыть уши, убежать на другой конец Англии в конце концов. Потому что с каждым словом, вырвавшимся из его уст, коридоры в мыслях становятся всё уже, загадочнее и мрачнее, что попросту теряешься в собственных чувствах в попытках их проанализировать. Никогда не знаешь, что же придёт в его голову в следующий момент. И это пугает. Ещё большего беспорядка, кажется, и вовсе не может быть.

— Знаешь, это похоже на какую-то болезнь, которую я, кажется, не смогу побороть, — у Шерлока такое лицо, словно он пробежал многокилометровую дистанцию перед тем, как произнести это вслух, хотя за последние полчаса он едва ли двигался с места, безотрывно глядя в окно и то и дело прислушиваясь к неприятно молчавшей рации, а слова прозвучали так, будто он до этого произносил их не одну сотню раз. Так.. заурядно?

Энн едва слышно поднимается с места и под внимательным взглядом детектива прикладывает ладошку к еле тёплому лбу, но для писательницы он показался донельзя горячим из-за заледеневших ладоней. Явно не самый удачный способ проверки температуры вызывает у него еле заметную ухмылку.

— Ты очень вовремя решил расклеиться. — слегка хмурится, понимая, что Холмс совсем не это имел ввиду. Внутри начинает зарождаться странное неприятное беспокойство. Такое непонятное ощущение, словно скоро произойдет что-то очень важное, а ты понятия не имеешь, что же это может быть, и остаётся лишь ждать.

— Было бы много проще, если бы это была обычная простуда, — мужчина сдержанно улыбается одними уголками губ и обхватывает будто парализованную руку девушки и медленно стягивает со лба, — Было бы намного проще. — повторяет уже шепотом и еле ощутимо касается губами множества серебряных колец на её тонких пальцах.

Первые несколько секунд гробовой тишины девушка пустыми глазами вперилась в зажатые пальцы в чужой ладони, а после быстро вытянула, прижав к груди.

— Не самое удачное время для такой шутки, Шерлок. — мужчина же на такой напускной холодный тон лишь как-то по-доброму усмехается и опускает взгляд в пол, словно не решаясь взглянуть Энн в глаза. Для девушки будто открывается какая-то другая сторона всегда сдержанного детектива, когда он всё же смотрит чётко в глаза, показывая в них всю яркую палитру эмоций, что тот не способен выразить словами. Для девушки открывается новая сторона, когда Шерлок несколько **смущённо** улыбается на столь продолжительное молчание, оглушающе громко для такой тишины как всегда убаюкивающим голосом зовёт по имени. С этой улыбкой пропадают все-все страхи перед дальнейшими словами загадочного мужчины. _"Как он это делает?"_ — Я понятия не имею, что с тобой происходит, почему ты так себя ведёшь, и не могу сказать, что мне это не нравится. И если ты действительно думаешь так, как хочешь показать.., — темноволосая аккуратно кладёт ладошки на плечи и легко чмокает в уголок губ, сразу же пряча сконфуженное выражение лица в жёстких складках пальто Холмса, вжимается ещё крепче, когда чувствует большую прижимающую ладонь на пояснице.

— Это не то, чего я и ожидал от тебя, моя милая Энн, но я приятно удивлён, — лёгкий смешок в голосе. Бархатные нотки пускают толпы мурашек от самой макушки до ног и обратно.

_Шерлок явно не любит чувствовать себя уязвимым. Но, пожалуй, не в этот раз._


End file.
